Beneath the Moonlight
by AngryMagic
Summary: When Storybrooke was finally quiet again, someone was found dead. Silence is dangerous in this town, but when the only possible person who could have done it claims she is innocent, what do you do? Do you fight for your friend? Or do you send to rot in jail? *AU*


**HELLO!**

**First of all, thank you for clicking on this fan fiction, I truly hope you will enjoy it. This is the first time I have done something like this. I usually use created characters and integrate them in the original story, but this story was just gnawing at my brain so I had to write it. **

**Updates will not be too frequent because I have another fan fiction to focus on (you can check it out if you want) , I have role plays to attend, instagram accounts to keep up with ( monster_to_monster and honorable_vampire) and school will have to be put as my priority.**

**Thank you to my kik role payer Ninja Snow who helped me make Snow and Charming a little more in character! :)**

**Enough, I shall let you proceed to reading!**

* * *

Storybrooke had been quiet the morning after the full moon, the only sound being that of the thick wind that roared against the trees. Ruby awoke gently, grunting and twisting her sore muscles as the sun came in sight. She had run and it had felt wonderful. The waitress was determined not to let the wolf dominate her hence giving her the strength to not black out and lose control. Ruby smiled as she got up and arranged her clothes, taking all the time she could. Grannie's Bed and Breakfast was the last place Ruby wanted to be that morning, she knew Granny would give her a brief 'Congratulation' before listing her grand-daughter enough work to occupy 50 people.

With a sigh Ruby picked up her jacket and looked at the sky. There was not much perks in being a werewolf but she was glad to have her sharp senses. They allowed her to peek in on a conversation; they permitted her to run faster, to track, to know the time of day… Ruby hated having this burden pulling her down; however, she was glad it had attacked her and no one else. Indeed, the waitress was strong enough to keep her head up even if she was fully aware that her hands were tainted with the blood of her lover. As much as the she-wolf adored her friends, she knew none of them could handle being half human. With a grunt Ruby stretched her long legs and set out to find her friends.

Within minutes the waitress was waiting at the door of her best friend's house. She lifted a fisted hand and slapped it against the door softly. The simple action made her ears pound and throb, this was the effect of the after-moon and Ruby hated it.

With a grunt she rested her back against the wall and brought her hands to cover her face. This was when Mary Margaret opened the door. You must understand how troublesome it was for the poor princess to witness her friend in such a state of mind. Ruby could feel Mary Margaret's hands on her own and pulling them down to see if tears were staining her friend's face. How surprised was Snow white when she saw Ruby smiling, contrasting her worried features.

"Ruby?" Was the only thing Mary Margaret could bring herself to say in response to Ruby's peculiar posture. "Is something wrong?"

The waitress' smile only grew wider, showing her pearly white teeth as she shook her head perkily causing a frown to occur on her best friend's face.

"What are you doing here?" Snow queried.

"I ran." Ruby's smile reached her eyes as she straightened up and squeezed her friend's hands.

"You mean you _ran_?" Snow lightened up in response and chuckled lightly as her friend nodded hurriedly several times and breathed out a laugh without losing her brilliant smile.

"Is it strange that I cannot understand a word of your conversation?" Charming questioned as he appeared next to the girls. The prince leaned against the frame and smirked at the chuckling girls.

"It's not very charming to listen to other's conversations, David." Ruby countered with a smirk.

"Very funny…" David breathed out a laugh and invited the girls to join him inside.

Ruby slowly made her way inside the small apartment and smiled to herself. The last time the young waitress had been inside this unfamiliar apartment, it had been for a similar situation. "How ironic…" Ruby thought as she looked around the room only to spot a frowning Emma, followed by a perky Henry descending the graceful wooden stairs.

"Ruby?" the savior tilted her head and took in a moment to look at each member of her family for an answer to the unspoken question.

"Hey." The she-wolf smiled timidly and stuck her hands in her pockets. James received the look Emma gave him and finally voiced the question that was hanging in the air:

"Just out curiosity, Ruby, what are you doing here?"

Prince Charming did not mind having little Red Riding Hood around, he actually loved her company. However, he wanted his daughter to know absolutely everything, but most of all he wanted her trust. He did not want Emma wondering whether or not they were hiding something from her because he knew that they incapable of doing so.

Ruby, however, was taken aback by the blunt question and looked at David knowingly:

"Oh, um, well, I simply wanted to let you know everything went smoothly last night."

"Last night?" Queried Emma, putting an arm around Henry's shoulders and sending him upstairs to gather his belongings and ready himself for school.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded earning herself a frown.

"The full moon was last night." Snow White continued, allowing Emma to fully understand.

"Right." Emma mumbled and looked back at Henry, who was still in his room. The savior walked over to Ruby and asked in a low voice. "And did anything happen?"

Ruby swallowed hard and frowned. She remembered everything from last night; however, she considered the possibility that she could have lost control of the wolf for a while. Her frown deepened at the thought. It seemed impossible. If the waitress lost the war of dominance to the wolf, she would not have been able to regain it until the end of the full moon, meaning she could only recall part of her night.

"I-I don't think so." Ruby replied, a hint of worry tainting her words.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms looking at Ruby with a lifted brow. The savior had one job: to save them all and Emma was determined to make it happen, not because it was her 'duty' but because Henry had asked her to do it, and she wasn't going to disappoint her son.

"Alright." Emma deadpanned.

Snow White's expression darkened at Emma's words as she turned her head to face Emma. Her daughter gave her a grimace that suggested Snow was looking for things that were not there but the teacher needed to know why Emma had chosen that tone.

"Emma, I trust Ruby hasn't done anything." Snow grimaced at Emma. She couldn't bring herself to understand why her daughter would think that her best friend was guilty of a potential crime.

"I know." Emma frowned at Snow.

In the meantime, Ruby stood looking between the savior and her best friend, allowing the possibility of something horrible to sink in. Perhaps something had happened but it seemed so unlikely.

"I,um, should be heading." Ruby motioned the door, biting her lip as if embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Charming queried smiling at Red. "You haven't had breakfast yet."

"I'm not hungry." The she-wolf replied hurriedly. "Besides, Grannie's going to be worried."

Charming nodded understandingly and directed his friend out, holding the door for her to access the stairs and rush out. He felt guilty for the way his daughter and wife had acted about the waitress' presence. With slight anger, the prince sighed loudly and turned to face Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Alright, what was that about?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting a brow.

"What was what about?" Snow countered.

Emma opened her mouth but was force to hold back her remark when Henry came downstairs, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, looking at each member of his family.

"Nothing, Henry." Emma replied looking at Charming for a brief second before drifting her gaze to smile down at Henry. "You ready?"

Henry gave a chirpy "mhmm" and rushed out the house followed by a stiff sheriff. Snow turned to Charming as her daughter hurried out, and received an eye-roll.

That morning, the Charming's household was disrupted by issues that were yet to come, while another family made a call that would eventually break a family's powerful bond.


End file.
